It is known to attach a torque converter to an engine crankshaft through a flexplate. Typical flexplates are bolted to the crankshaft near an inner diameter of the flexplate, and attached to the torque converter near an outer diameter of the flexplate. Flexplates may be attached to a drive plate fixed to a torque converter cover by extruded rivets, for example, or to studs or lugs fixed directly to the torque converter shell by welding, for example. Flexplates, drive plates, studs, and lugs consume valuable space in a bellhousing of the engine, restricting the allowable space for the torque converter.
The flexplate-to-cover connection is generally made during assembly of the engine, while the flexplate-to-converter connection is generally made when the engine is mated to the transmission. Because of limited accessibility, each flexplate-to-converter connection is made individually through an access area at the bottom of the bellhousing. The flexplate must be rotated to gain access to the various fasteners, thereby increasing assembly time.